


Dysfunctional Family

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: It comes the time in your relationship that Sam brings you to the bunker.  Are your concerns about meeting his brother and friends valid, or will they accept you into their life with no qualms?





	1. Chapter 1

You walked back into your bedroom, your toiletry bag in hand.  Your suitcase was open on the bed, one side full of clothes while the other had a perfect place for you to fit the bathroom kit.  You tucked it in tight, eyes checking over everything you’d packed.

As you went through your checklist, your mind wandered.  You were nervous for what was coming – for the first time ever  _you_ were going with  _Sam_ , instead of him coming to you.  It had been a long two years in your relationship, one with ups and downs, and you hadn’t been sure if the two of you were ever going to take the next step forward, but here you were.

Your eyes closed as you thought back to that fateful day two years ago.  You could recall meeting Sam as if it were just yesterday…

* * *

_You were taking inventory at the used bookstore, clipboard in one hand and pen in the other.  You were standing on a rickety old stool, checking titles and marking ones that were not on the shelf – ones that had been purchased or moved._

_You must have been muttering to yourself, pen cap resting against your bottom lip and lost in your own world.  You were pulled from your work when a throat cleared behind you, startling you and making you lose your balance on the stool, falling backward._

_Two strong hands grabbed your waist before you could topple off the stool, righting you once more.  You took a deep breath, eyes closed as you calmed your pounding heart before you looked to your savior._

_“Thanks,” you said, turning and seeing a man next to you, his long brown hair framing his face and his gold and green flecked eyes twinkling. “Can I help you find something?”_

_Even though you were standing on the second step of the stool, the man was only an inch or so shorter than you, telling you clearly that he was tall.  He smiled, nodding.  “Yes, I was wondering if you have a book…”  He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, handing it to you.  “It’s really old, I’m not sure if you’d have it in store, but I thought it couldn’t hurt to try.”_

_You looked at the paper, slowly stepping down from the stool as you read.  “’The Uses and Non-Uses of Herbs’, published in 1914,” you read, mind whirring.  “I actually think we might have this book…”_

_You walked to another section of the small bookstore, a section that happened to be your favorite.  It was full of older books filled with lore, stories, and instructions on how to handle the mysterious and dangerous creatures of the night.  At least that’s what you could tell, based on all the books you’d read in that section.  It was strange, and most of the things there were definitely fabricated, but the books made a nice collection of odd and out there._

_You glanced over your shoulder to make sure the man had followed you before your fingertips grazed the spines of the books, looking carefully for the script writing of the title.  After looking for a minute, you found it – an old, green leather book with gold leaf lettering.  The cover was faded, the pages yellowing._

_You pulled it from the shelf, turning to hand it to the man.  “Here’s your book.  There’s all sorts of interesting things in there, the author obviously thought that magic and witchcraft was real.  Some pretty detailed spells and things.”  You eyed the man, who was now standing about a foot above your head.  “Hope you’re not planning on taking over the world with your witchy powers…or are you?”_

_You had a teasing look in your eye, making the man chuckle.  He took the book from you.  “Not taking over the world, I promise.  Just interested in some of the herbs inside, my brother and I collect plants and like to know what they are or have been used for, that’s all.”_

_“Hmm,” you responded, eyeing him suspiciously, before leading him out of the section.  You missed the way his eyes raked over the shelf of books, wishing that he had the time to look through all of them.  “Well, is there anything else I can help you with?”_

_You walked toward the cash register, waking the old thing up with a press of a button.  The man set the book on the counter, pulling his wallet out.  “Only one more thing,” he said as you typed into the register for the book.  You raised your eyebrows so that he would continue.  “Tell me your name?”_

_The sweet and somewhat shy way he spoke had you looking up at him, seeing the sincerity and interest in his eye.  You smiled before replying.  “Y/N.  And yours?”_

_He smiled, eyes twinkling again.  “Sam.  It’s so nice to meet you.”  He handed you a wad of cash, enough to pay for the book and more.  When you tried to give him change, he waved it off.  “Keep the change, for your help.  It was so nice to meet you, Y/N.”_

_The rumble of his voice had your stomach forming in nervous knots, a blush forming on your face.  You didn’t get flirted with much, especially at work, so you weren’t quite sure what to say.  It didn’t matter, though, as Sam turned and was out the door before you could reply.  The bell above the door rang at his exit, your eyes following his form through the windows as you merely whispered to yourself, “Bye, Sam.”_

_The rest of that day and the following one you were distracted, mind constantly returning to Sam, with his soft-looking, brown hair and expressive eyes, replaying your small interactions over and over.  You thought back to how strong his hands felt as they saved you from falling off the stool, how sweetly he’d asked for your name. Your inventory took you three times longer than normal with the way you were so distracted, and you were glad you had very few customers or you wouldn’t have gotten anything done._

_It was nearly closing time the day after Sam had been at your store when the bell on the door rang, telling you that you had a last-minute customer.  You sighed, putting your inventory clipboard down on the shelf you were working on as you headed to the front of the store, hoping you would be able to help the customer quickly to still close on time._

_You stopped in your tracks, an unavoidable smile falling onto your face.  “Hey, stranger,” you said to Sam, who looked awfully bashful standing there with his hands in his pockets.  “Did you learn everything you ever wanted to know about those herbs?”_

_Sam chuckled, the sound sending knots to your stomach again. “Everything and more, thank you for helping me find it,” he answered, taking a few steps toward you._

_“Do you need another book?  I’m not sure I have more on herbs here, but I could always call some other shops in the area…”  You let your words trail off as you watched Sam come closer, slowly but with purpose. He was shaking his head, smiling at you._

_“No, I didn’t come here for a book, I came here to, ah…” Sam looked to his feet before looking back at you.  “Would you like to join me for dinner this evening?  I haven’t gotten you out of my mind since yesterday, and I was hoping I could learn more about you than your name and the fact that you work at an incredible book shop.”_

_You were sure all the blood went to your face in a blush, your stomach doing cartwheels of excitement.  So Sam had been thinking of you all the while you’d been thinking of him? You couldn’t let this one go, you wouldn’t._

_“I’d love to, Sam.”_

* * *

You were brought from your memories by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist, familiar scent invading your senses.  “Lost in thought?” Sam muttered against your neck, kissing it sweetly before pulling away.

You shrugged, clipping the straps across the side of your bag before you closed it up, pulling the zipper closed.  “I suppose,” you replied as you turned to him, your hands resting in their natural place around Sam’s neck.  “Just thinking about you, about us, about this week…”

Your words trailed off as nerves flared up once more.  In the two years since you and Sam had begun dating, he was always the one to come to you. You knew he lived a dangerous life, that didn’t bother you.  It was in learning about Dean and Castiel that you found yourself nervous to meet them, afraid that they wouldn’t like you and that Sam would leave you.

If he didn’t leave you for other reasons.  

It wasn’t as though you were anything special – you were as normal as they come.  Well, as normal as someone who owns a bookshop (yes, since that first day you’d met Sam, you came to own the bookshop, not just work at it) filled with ancient and priceless books, but normal compared to Sam Winchester.

“Y/N, honey, I’ve told you a million times.  They’re going to love you, you have nothing to worry about.”  Sam’s hands rubbed along your arms, reassuring you with his touch. “I love you, so they will love you.”

Sam leaned down to kiss you before blowing a raspberry on your cheek, making you laugh and pulling you from your worry.  “Sam! Stop!” you squealed, trying to squirm away from his lips.  He held you close, though, kissing you firmly once more.  

“You ready?” he asked once he ended the kiss, the two of you separating for breath.  You nodded, smiling at him.  If Sam said they’d like you, you trusted him.

You trusted him with your life, that was for sure.

Sam grabbed your bag and headed for the door, you following and turning lights off as you went.  You picked up your jacket and purse, eyes skimming the room before leaving your house, locking the door behind you.  

You headed for the car, climbing in and getting comfortable.  It would be a bit of a drive to Lebanon, as you’d looked up a hundred times the route there even though you’d never driven it.  Sam got in the car and started it up, looking over at you and smiling.  

“Ready?” he asked you, excitement in his eyes.

“As I’ll ever be,” you responded, turning the radio on as he backed out of your driveway.  No backing out now, you were going to meet the family once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the bunker was fairly uneventful.  You stopped a few times, mainly for gas and bathroom breaks, but also once at a stand on the side of the road that was selling vegetables.  You and Sam both were suckers for fresh fruits and veggies, so it was only natural that you’d stop to stock up so that you had something to cook when you got to the bunker.

When finally Sam turned the car onto a dirt road just outside Lebanon, your stomach was in knots again.  You couldn’t stop yourself from worrying about what Dean would think of you, what he would think of Sam for hiding you from him for so long.

A year ago you’d had the conversation with Sam about him hiding you from his life.  A year ago was when you’d found out the truth.

* * *

_“This coming and going, Sam, I just don’t know what to think of it,” you said, anger in your voice.  You weren’t actually angry with Sam, you were just frustrated.  You finally had a wonderful man in your life, one who you loved with all of your heart and wanted to spend forever with, but he spent just as much time away from you as he did with you._

_And this time when he’d come back, he had horrible scratches and bruises  all over his body that he refused to explain._

_It wasn’t the best time or place to have an argument – you and Sam had been starting up on your Welcome Home Sex so you were both only half dressed in the dark bedroom – but you had just snapped, seeing his body torn up like that._

_“Y/N, you don’t mean that,” Sam responded, his hands reaching out for you.  You stepped away from him, tears in your eyes threatening to escape._

_“Yes, Sam, I do.  You spend just as much time, if not more, away from here as you do with me.  I know that you aren’t from here and you come when you can – I get that.  It’s the fact that I don’t actually know what you do when you’re gone that gets me.” Your arms were crossed in front of you, trying to keep some dignity as you stood there in your bra and slip.  “And now you come back, horribly injured, and you expect me to just ignore it all?”_

_Sam sighed, the deep, thoughtful sigh that you knew well.  His eyes closed and you could tell that he was debating what his options were.  You waited, wondering if this was going to be it, if you were going to lose the man you loved because you were being insecure about your long-distance relationship._

_When Sam opened his eyes, they were sad.  He took a step away from you, sitting on the end of the bed and folding his hands together on his lap._

_“My job isn’t one that I can just explain, Y/N,” Sam said, choosing his words carefully.  “It’s…strange and complicated and…”_

_Sam looked up at you, locking eyes.  “Do you trust me, Y/N?”_

_A question that seemed like it should be simple held weight in the air around you and you thought over the words.  Did you trust Sam?  Did you trust the man who you’d met a year before in a bookshop, curious enough about you to come back the following day and take you out?  The man who called and skyped and texted you in the free time that he had, who came to visit a couple times a month?  The man who you spent your nights telling your secrets to, even when he didn’t tell you all of his in return?  The man who was the most incredible lover you’d ever had and made you feel like a queen?_

_“Yes, Sam, I trust you.”_

_Sam nodded, standing up.  He reached for his shirt, pulling it on quickly before handing you yours.  “This is a conversation we need to have while wearing clothes, Y/N,” he explained when you looked at him with confusion.  You nodded, slipping your shirt back on before following him to the living room._

_“I’ll be right back, gonna get some things from my car,” Sam said, grabbing his keys.  For a moment you thought he was going to leave and never come back, avoiding the conversation completely, but you knew Sam better than that.  He would give you the explanation that you asked for._

_That was the night that Sam told you about everything that goes bump in the night._

_He talked for nearly three hours straight, telling you his life story and showing you journals, images, notes, lore books.  Anything he had in his car, he explained to you._

_You listened, letting Sam talk through everything.  It wasn’t until he finished explaining everything that you finally spoke._

_“So you’re a hunter….you kill monsters.  With your brother.  And an angel.”_

_The broken sentences were met with a nod from Sam, sincerity and truth in his eyes.  You believed that he believed, you just weren’t sure if you thought he was crazy or not._

_But for now, that didn’t matter._

_“Okay.”_

_The one word from you had Sam breathing a sigh of relief, obviously unsure of what your response would be.  You took the books from his hands and set them on the coffee table, where they’d be waiting in the morning for you to look through again if you felt the need._

_You stood, taking Sam’s hands in yours and pulling him up.  “Let’s get to bed, Sam,” you requested, leading him back down the hallway._

_This time your movements toward bed were much more muted, but no less emotional.  The enthusiasm from earlier had changed into something more tender, more caring.  If Sam truly did go through all of the things he’d told you, his life was much more than you’d ever known._

_When the two of you lay tangled in the sheets and each other, eyes drifting closed, you realized.  Nothing had really changed, Sam was still the same.  He was still your Sam, and…_

_“I love you, Sam Winchester,” you mumbled against his skin, your head resting on his chest.  Sam’s fingers grasped at your body where he held you, his heart beat thudding in your ear._

_“I love you, too, Y/N,” he whispered into your hair._

* * *

Once again Sam pulled you from your memories, this time as he shut off the car and reached his hand across the seat to rest on your knee.  “You good?” he asked, wanting you to feel safe and ready to meet his brother.

You took a breath before nodding, smile on your face.  You really were excited to meet Dean, but sometimes your nerves got the best of you and overwhelmed everything else in your mind.  Sam leaned across the seat to kiss you before opening his door, getting out and going to grab your bags.  

You got out of the car as well, looking at the half-hidden building in front of you.  Sam had explained the bunker, the Men of Letters, everything you’d asked, and you were incredibly curious as to what lay inside of that huge, warded door.  You followed Sam toward it, your purse thrown over your shoulder.  

With one last glance back at you, Sam opened the door and headed down the metal staircase, you following close behind.  

“Sammy?  That you?”

The voice rang through the large room, a voice you could only assume was Dean.  Your eyes were wide as you took in the room around you, careful to not slip on the stairs while you followed Sam.  He put your bags down by an open doorway and you set your purse next to it.  Sam offered you his hand and you took it immediately, letting him guide you across the room and up a couple of steps into what had to be the library.

This is where Sam spent much of his time when he was away from you, you were sure of it.

A man was standing with his back to you, leaning over a table that was covered in books and papers. “Sam, you’ve gotta help me with this, I can’t get this freaking translation…”

The words trailed off as the man turned around, eyes locking on you.  Silence filled the bunker as he took in your presence and your hand in Sam’s, before his eyes narrowed.  “Sam, who’s this?”

Sam stepped forward, bringing you with him.  “Dean,” Sam started, confirming that the man in front of you was, in fact, his brother. “This is my girlfriend, Y/N.  Y/N, this is Dean.”

Dean wasn’t saying anything, so you stepped forward more, letting go of Sam’s hand.  “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dean,” you said, holding your hand out in an offer to shake.  “I’ve heard so much about you, and I want you to know that you are an amazing man.”

Dean’s eyes moved between your face and your hand, not making a move to take it.  Finally he spoke.  “Can’t say I’ve heard anything about you, Y/N, so sorry I can’t return the sentiment.”

You heard the anger behind his words, but knew it wasn’t directed at you.  Dean was staring at his brother over your shoulder, so you backed up a couple steps.  “Sam, where’s the kitchen?  I can start making something for dinner, steak perhaps?”

The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked up a bit, knowing that you said steak just because Dean loved steak. “It’s through that door, it’ll be on your right.”

You nodded, giving him a smile before you grabbed the food the two of you had bought on your way and headed to the kitchen.  You knew Sam and Dean would need to talk through some things – namely, Dean would want to fuss at Sam for hiding you away and Sam would defend himself – and Sam had told you long ago that the way to Dean’s heart was through his stomach. If your relationship with Sam was truly progressing the way you wanted, you needed to be close with Dean as well.

You found the kitchen easily, but saw immediately that it was not empty.  A man with a tan trenchcoat was sitting at the table, eyes closed but mouth muttering.

The trenchcoat was the giveaway – you knew this had to be the angel Castiel.  

You didn’t want to interrupt his thoughts, so you headed for the counter, unloading groceries and organizing yourself.  Every few seconds you’d glance at Castiel, wondering how to say hello to a celestial being.  

Castiel took the stress away from your thoughts, however, when he stood and turned toward you.  “You must be Y/N,” he said simply, walking toward you.

You startled a bit, but nodded.  “You must be Castiel,” you responded in kind, making him smile.  You hoped that a smile from an angel was a good thing.

“It’s nice to finally have you here,” he said instead of affirming your statement, continuing the conversation.  “Sam loves you very much, and I can tell that you love him, too.”

You blushed, looking down at the food you were preparing.  “I do.  I just met Dean, though, and I’m not too sure if he has such a positive viewpoint on me.”

Castiel moved around the counter to stand next to you, grabbing a knife and cutting vegetables in the same manner that you were.  “That’s just Dean worrying.  While I knew about you from Sam’s mannerisms and the fleeting thoughts and feelings I’ve picked up in the past two years, Dean had no idea you existed, let alone the fact that Sam has been with you for so long.  He’s worried, but he will come around.”

You didn’t know what else to say to Castiel, so the two of you spent the next thirty minutes prepping dinner in silence, your thoughts flitting to wonder what was happening in the library just down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in warmth, only a bit of unease in your belly.  The evening before had been tense, but you thought Dean had enjoyed the steak and veggie dinner you and Castiel cooked for him.  After dinner you’d retired to Sam’s room, choosing to give the brothers and their angel time to themselves, without you around to hinder any conversation.  Sam had gotten you settled for bed before kissing you firmly, promising that Dean would come around.

Your unease was immediately quelled when you shifted, Sam’s arms around your body pulling you tighter toward him.  He nuzzled into your neck, making goosebumps run down your body.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, arching back into him.  You felt him smile against your shoulder before he kissed you softly.

“Morning,” he said, letting you turn around in his arms.  He pulled you in for a proper kiss, albeit one filled with morning breath. You crinkled your nose as you pulled away, laughing a bit.  

“We should probably get up, dressed, and go help with food,” you said, making Sam sigh.  He nodded and the two of you crawled out from the covers, your morning routine only slightly different than normal with you being at the bunker.  Sam still joined you for a shower, as he did at your house.  You still brushed your teeth next to each other, making eyes and goofy faces in the mirror.  You still took your time doing minimal make-up, Sam standing in the doorway insisting that you looked beautiful without it.

When you finally made your way to the kitchen, you found it already full of people and were swept up in introductions.  You met Jody and Donna, sheriffs who you had heard a lot about from Sam.  You knew he admired their strength and integrity and you could see the same reflected from them toward the brothers.  They also had Claire and Alex with them, who were begrudgingly helping Dean cook.

You were wary around Dean at first, unsure of what kind of conversation he and Sam had after you had gone to bed the previous night, but when he invited you to help with the potatoes, asking you about your bookshop, you relaxed.  

You didn’t see the smile of relief Sam had when he watched you and Dean interacting, you were so busy preparing the food.

A few hours and a table set full of food later, you found yourself next to Sam passing plates around. There were jokes and teasing, compliments and updates.  Alex was explaining to everyone what she was majoring in, pride shining in Jody’s eyes. You sat there quietly, smile permanently on your face as you thought back to your favorite Thanksgiving, one that was a little out of the ordinary but stood out to you.

* * *

_It was three days after Thanksgiving and you still hadn’t heard from Sam.  You’d gone from angry and upset that he didn’t show up for Thanksgiving dinner to worried when you still hadn’t heard from him.  Now you were just desperate for any word from him, anything to make sure he was okay._

_You didn’t know if Dean would have your number to call you if Sam had gotten seriously injured…_

_You shook your head, not letting yourself sink into that line of thoughts.  Sam was fine, he would call, you would be angry with him and then forgive him, as long as he was okay._

_You were in the kitchen, making yet another sandwich with leftover Thanksgiving turkey.  You were beginning to get sick of the turkey sandwiches, but you didn’t want to waste food. You hadn’t even noticed the moisture pooling in your eyes until it escaped down your cheek, making you stop your preparations to turn away, leaning against the counter._

_With your eyes closed, you took a shaky, deep breath, your mind unwillingly sending you images of Sam covered in injury, bleeding out somewhere that you couldn’t get to or didn’t know about.  You were nearly at the breaking point when something pulled you away from the counter, your face pressed against soft warmth.  You were panicked for only a split second until you smelled the familiar scent of Sam’s bodywash._

_“Y/N, what’s going on?” Sam asked in a hushed voice, his strong hands holding you up as you melted into his embrace.  You couldn’t answer, so relieved that he was there, that all of your fears were disproved.  He just held you, seeming to know what was going through your mind._

_When finally you pulled away, Sam smiled at you, one hand on your cheek.  “I am so very sorry I missed Thanksgiving, Y/N.  I was hoping we can have our own Thanksgiving today?”_

_You nodded, emotions still running high but relief heavier than anything else now that Sam was with you.  “I would love to have Thanksgiving with you today, Sam.”_

_He kissed you soundly before letting you go, letting you see the sincere apology in his eyes for missing the actual holiday.  “So it looks like you’ve got enough leftovers to feed us today, yeah?”_

_You nodded, a small laugh leaving your mouth.  “Yeah, I thought I’d be living on turkey sandwiches for a week.  But I can pull together the whole meal.”_

_Sam stepped back, motioning toward the dining room.  “I’ll get the table set, alright?”  You nodded and watched as he disappeared through the doorway.  Quickly you got out the containers of leftovers, putting the plates together before warming them in the microwave.  Sam walked in a few minutes later, bottle of wine in hand._

_The silence was comfortable as the two of you finished getting your mini-feast together.  When the food was all ready, Sam led you to the dining room where he’d set the table with candles, lights dim and romantic._

_“I hated missing our first Thanksgiving together, Y/N,” he said once you’d sat, taking your hand in his.  “I hope I can make up for it tonight.  I’m going to stay here as long as I can this time, okay?”_

_You nodded, eyes getting watery again at the thought of Sam missing Thanksgiving because he was injured.  You’d have to check him for any bumps and bruises later, make sure he was taken care of well enough._

_Sam raised his wine glass, you mirroring the action.  “To us, I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, Sam,” you repeated, smiling.  Before you could take your sip of wine for the toast, Sam leaned forward to capture your lips with his._

_Even if you didn’t have Thanksgiving together on the day, you were grateful to have Sam in your life at all._

* * *

You were pulled from your memories by a hand on your arm, realizing that you’d dazed off.  For a moment you had to remember where you were and who all of the people at the table were, but then you looked to Sam.

He was no longer sitting next to you in his chair, but was on one knee on the floor, his strong hand settled on your arm.

“Y/N,” Sam began, looking across the table at Dean for a split second before he focused on you.  “Even though you haven’t been with me through everything in my dramatic and supernatural life, you have been in my life and the center of my thoughts ever since I met you.  You have been there for me when I have needed you, whether that was physically in your arms or just words over the phone.  I can count on you to support me, and in turn I hope you know how much I love and support you.  You are such a strong, incredible woman, and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Sam took a breath, pulling a small, velvet box out of his pocket.  Your eyes were shimmering with tears as he opened it, a gorgeous silver band inside, diamond inset sparkling.

“I brought you here this week for multiple reasons, but the main reason was that I want you to be a part of our dysfunctional family.  I want you to be by my side, and I by yours, for the rest of our lives.  I love you, Y/N, will you marry me?”

The room was silent as Sam finished his speech save for the echoing heartbeat in your ears.  You looked to Dean, just as Sam had before he began, and saw only pride in his older brother’s eyes.  With no more concerns, you turned back to Sam, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” you said, your voice heavier with emotion than you expected it to be.  The smile on Sam’s face was the greatest thing you’d ever seen as he jumped up, pulling you into his arms for a kiss and then a hug.  After squeezing as tightly as he could, Sam slipped the ring on your finger, the two of you looking at it happily.

As if the sound had been muted during your embrace and then flipped back on, you heard the clapping and happy words from the people around you, you and Sam pulled away and gathered into hugs from all of the ladies in the room.  As Donna let you go, Dean approached you.

With no hesitation, he pulled you into his arms, holding you close.  “Welcome to the family, Y/N,” Dean said softly into your ear, making you relax even more.  He kissed the side of your head as he let you go, grabbing your hand and putting it into Sam’s.

“Now, back to food so we can get to the pie!” Dean said, clapping his hands together.  Everyone laughed and returned to their seats, Sam not letting go of your hand now bearing his ring.

As you looked around the table you knew –  _this_  was now your favorite Thanksgiving memory, spending time with your new family.


End file.
